Forever Gone
by KrispWrites
Summary: Nix has been a hunter since she was fourteen. She is seventeen now, and a year ago her brother betrayed her. He left her stranded on the side of the road, beaten severely. Now she is busy in a small town outside of Colorado Springs hunting a vampire. During her regular breakfast run, she runs into the Winchester boys who are hunting the same vampire. Does Nix trust them enough?


The sun rose on a crisp, chilly Sunday morning over a foggy forest. A girl walked through the underbrush of the forest, her light blue eyes showing annoyance. She ran a hand through her short reddish brown hair as she turned onto a paved road."I cant believe I let that vampvamp get away..."She said in anger as she began down the road towards a town nearby.

In the town was a diner, one she went to quite often since she arrived in this town. She knew the owner, it was him who would give her free drinks and the occasional free meal if it was a leftover that was made that made her keep coming back.

The bell rang above the class door as she entered the old fashioned diner. The man at the counter smiled as he spotted his frequent customer."Ah, Nix!"He said, pulling out a coffee mug."I prepared your usual; tea and a dougnut."He said. Nix gave a small smile and sat down at the bar stool.

It was still quite early, about four or five in the morning, so no one was around besides one man sitting in a booth by a window reading a newspaper.

"Thanks Kyle."Nix said as he slid the filled mug and plate of doughnut over to her. She took a sip of the tea, it being mixed with sweet honey, and then took a bite of the Boston Creme dougnut -which was her favorite kind of doughnut- before speaking again."Anything new?"She asked him.

Kyle shook his head, his dark green eyes showing slight worry for her."Nothing. Are you sure you should be doing this kind of stuff? I mean, you're only seventeen, hardly old enough to drive."He said, his western accent showing through his mid deep voice. Nix smiled."Trust me, I know what I'm doing."She replied as she took another bite of her doughnut.

The bell above the door rang again, signaling the arrival of more customers. This time it was two men, ones Nix hadn't seen around; one who was tall and had rather longish hair and one who was shorter, but still taller than Nix, with short, slightly spiked hair. Both wore a serious expression. They sat beside Nix, the shorter one eyeing her before looking at Kyle.

"Two coffee's please."He said. The taller one glanced around the diner. Nix studied them both then turned back to her breakfast. "Hey, may I ask you a few questions?"Nix heard a voice beside her ask. She turned towards the voice. It was the taller man. "Uh. Yeah sure."She said, taking a sip of her tea which had gone cold.

"Cool. Uh, I'm Sam, if you wanted to know. But have you noticed anything strange happening around here?"He asked in a sincere tone. Nix bit her lip out of habit. She debated over telling him the truth, but decided against it."Nope."She said after a few moments. Sam didn't seem to buy it. Of course she probably wouldn't either seeing as she had hesitsted.

Nix gave a small sigh."Look. I have, but I can't tell you here."She said and then slid off the bar stool and walked outside. She didn't wait for him to follow. She walked around back of the diner and slid out her knife. Nix stood against the wall, both of her hands behind her back.

"Hey, where'd you go?"She heard Sam's voice coming around the corner. A few moments later the tall lanky man turned the corner."Ok. What did you want to tell me?"He asked in the same sincere voice. Nix frowned and advanced slowly towards him. She spoke slowly."First, I want to know why you're here."Nix said and made to leap for him.

Her attempt was stopped as she was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall, her head ricocheting off of the wall and her giving a small cry of pain. As soon as her vison cleared, she saw the shorter man in front of her. He held her knife against her throat."We would like to ask the same thing of you, miss."He growled in a clearly angered voice. Either that or he was trying to intimidate her. Which didnt work.


End file.
